Maël
by l'anonym
Summary: Harry a un an lorsque sa vie bascule, Maël en a 3. Mais quel est le lien entre les deux ? Et qui diable est ce Maël qui paraît beaucoup trop puissant pour un enfant de son âge ? Résumé court je sais, mais venez lire !
1. Prologue

**_S_ _alut ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter alors soyez indulgents plzz ! Je n'ai pas de béta donc désolé pour les fautes ..._**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire !_**

* * *

 _En France, dans le sud_

\- Maël reviens ici ! Cria l'homme

Sans grande surprise, l'enfant n'obéis pas, au contraire, il se mit à courir de plus belle dans la direction opposée. Le rire d'une jeune femme se fit entendre et si l'homme n'était pas aussi occupé à rattraper le garnement, il en aurait ri aussi. En effet, du haut de ses 3 ans, le petit Maël était une boule pétillante de joie et d'énergie telle que seul tard le soir, il était possible de l'endormir et encore, il fallait s'accrocher.

Tout d'un coup, l'enfant s'arrêta et cria :

\- M'attap'a pas ! Et là, l'impossible se produisit. Maël, du haut de ses 3 ans, venait de projeter son oncle à l'autre bout du jardin.

Choqué, l'auror se releva tandis que l'enfant se précipitait sur lui.

\- 'solé ch'is 'solé ! L'enfant le regarda les yeux brillants : 'pas fait exp'ès.

L'homme le pris dans ses bras et lui fit un bisous sur la tête :

\- C'est rien Maël, je sais que t'as pas fait exprès, chuchota-t-il en berçant l'enfant tandis que celui-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Maya, la maman du dit Maël les avait rejoins et tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils, elle regarda Chris d'un œil entendu. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

L'incident fut vite oublié et déjà, les rires de l'enfant résonnaient à nouveau. En effet, désireux de rendre le sourire à son neveu, Chris avait tout doucement commencé une séance de guilis qui n'en finissait plus. Hurlant à présent de rire, le petit Maël le suppliait d'arrêter et tentait par tout les moyens de s'échapper. Décidant de mettre fin aux souffrances de son bijou, Maya appela les deux enfants, parce que oui, Chris était bien, malgré son âge, lui aussi un enfant pour prendre le goûter :

\- Les crêpes sont prêtes !

Ce fut l'argument de trop et dans le jardin, malin comme pas deux, Maël échappa aux griffes de son oncle et se précipita sur la terrasse :

\- C'êêêêêpes !

Chris arriva quelques secondes après, grognant que toutes ces bêtises n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge et provoquant le rire de sa petite sœur. La dite petite sœur qui avait fêté ses 25 ans au début de l'année, possédait de magnifiques et longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus d'un autre monde, caractéristiques (sauf pour la longueur) qu'ils partageaient, en effet, si elle était vélane, alors lui était incontestablement veela, tout comme son neveu semblait l'être. L'enfant lui, même s'il portait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère, portait la chevelure d'une toute autre personne. Une chevelure brune incoiffable, comme il n'en existe que peu.

Après le goûter, Maël alla devant la télé, et surprenant mère et oncle, il s'endormit paisiblement :

\- Voilà une chose unique, rigola Maya.

\- Ça doit être du à sa magie de tout à l'heure. Ça fait longtemps que ça a commencé ?

\- Non, mais ça a commencé. Il n'a que 3 ans Chris ! Normalement ces choses là arrive aux gamins du double de son âge ! S'inquiéta la maman de l'enfant

\- Je sais Maya, je sais. Ton fils sera puissant, il n'y a aucun doute. Il faut absolument que tu le surveille et il va falloir qu'il arrête l'école moldue.

\- Quoi ? Mais je travaille moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Il faut qu'il se socialise !

\- Calme toi, dit-il à la maman inquiète qu'étais sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le temps qu'il parvienne à se contrôler !

\- Mais … et le basket ? Je l'y laisse ou …

\- Laisse le, se défouler lui fait du bien ! Et n'agis pas différemment avec lui, dis-toi que c'est normal, il est juste un peu précoce.

\- Il est bien plus que précoce Chris … Il à 3 ans et il lit déjà parfaitement, il compte, il fait même des additions et des soustractions !

\- Justement, s'il parvient à contrôler sa magie aussi vite qu'il a appris à lire et écrire, ces accident vont vite disparaître.

\- 'AMANNNNNNNN, CH'IIIIIIIIIS !

Les deux adultes se précipitèrent au salon baguette en main et trouvèrent …

\- Ze peut fai'e du balai ?

Le temps avait passé depuis ce fameux jour et demain, Maël aurait 5 ans. Sa mère préparait la fête tandis que l'enfant courait dans le jardin ballon en main, dribblait des adversaires imaginaires et tirait dans le petit panier que son oncle lui avait offert il y a de là 1 ans. Aujourd'hui, à l'age ou la plupart n'avait encore jamais fait de magie accidentelle, lui la maîtrisait et pouvait même, à faible dose, faire de la magie sans baguette. Son niveau scolaire était épatant puisqu'il égalait celui d'un enfant du double de son âge et il pratiquait le basket dans une petite équipe de la commune. Cependant, l'enfant étant toujours un enfant, il n'avait rien perdu de son hyperactivité, qui avait d'ailleurs empiré puisqu'il ne dormait plus que quelques heure par nuit tout en, étrangement, n'étant jamais fatigué. De plus, il avait gardé son zozotement même si sa diction s'était un peu améliorée. Bref il vivait sa vie d'enfant sous le regard parental, doux et souvent amusé et fatigué de sa mère et de son oncle, présent tout les week-ends.

Cependant ce jour là, sa vie allait fortement s'assombrir. Chris devait arriver vers 18h, c'est pour cela que lorsque 17h30 arriva, l'enfant était surexcité et, quand la sonnette retentit, il se jeta littéralement sur la porte. Cependant, la personne en face de lui était tout, sauf son oncle :

\- Z'êtes qui ? Demanda l'enfant une fois remis de sa surprise, sur un ton plus qu'équivoque pour son interlocuteur ; il était déçu.

L'homme en question ébouriffa l'enfant avant de répondre :

\- Ta maman est là bonhomme ?

Maël, observa l'homme du regard. Il était grand, blond et avait un air aristocratique. Son accent très certainement étranger interpella Maël qui lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi ? Mama' elle est occupée !

L'homme leva un sourcil face à l'enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes qui le faisait face. Son hésitation sur le 'r' l'amusa légèrement bien qu'il n'en fit rien paraître. Soudain, une voix résonna dans la maison :

\- Maël chéri ! Où est-tu ?

Des pas s'approchèrent, et, voyant sa mère blanchir lorsqu'elle arriva, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais tout alla bien trop vite pour un enfant d'un si jeune âge. L'homme en face de lui sortit sa baguette et, tandis que sa mère lui hurlait d'aller dans la cheminée, l'enfant fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit et referma violemment la porte au nez de l'homme. L'homme frappa quelques instant durant lequel mère et fils étaient comme pétrifiés puis, des cris retentirent dehors, des cris que Maël reconnu immédiatement :

\- Mama' ! Ch'is est dehors !

Dans la précipitation, Maya en oublia son fils et rouvrit la porte dans le but d'aider son frère mais à peine posa-t-elle la main sur la poignée que la porte explosa, la projetant, ainsi que Maël, sur le mur d'en face.

\- Maël mon cœur ! Maël est-ce que ça va ?

Elle berça tendrement son fils et, une fois qu'elle vit les deux prunelles s'ouvrir, elle s'excusa et le stupéfixia avant de le faire lentement léviter jusqu'à la pièce d'à coté où il serait en sécurité. Enfin, elle rejoignis son frère dans la bataille.

Enchaînant sorts après sorts, boucliers après boucliers le combat dura, sous les yeux éberlués d'un petit garçon libéré depuis bien longtemps du sort de sa mère. Même si l'enfant voulait intervenir, il voulait nullement risquer de déconcentrer sa maman alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux à faire : prendre l'ennemi à revers. Doucement, il longea la maison et, dans l'obscurité présente, personne ne le remarqua. Une fois sûr d'être bien caché dans un petit buisson, l'enfant se concentra très fort et fit léviter un petit objet à la droite de l'inconnu jusqu'à lui. Puis, de toute ses forces, il le lança sur l'homme, augmentant la vitesse par un sort de lévitation. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et plutôt que de surprendre l'homme , il surpris sa mère et son oncle. Moins d'une seconde après, sa mère s'effondra sous les yeux horrifiés de l'enfant qui hurla :

\- Mama' ! Avant de courir la rejoindre, défiant tout sens de la prudence.

Chris, voyant le blond se retourner vers l'enfant lui hurla de se cacher mais le hurlement fut vain et Maël ne vit plus que du noir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue ! SVP dites mois ce que vous en pensez ! Je continue ? Ca vous plait ? Mêmes les reviews critiques me feront plaisir et je répondrai à toutes !**

 **l'anonym**


	2. 6 ans après

**Salut ! Exceptionnellement un deuxième chapitre parce que j'avais trop envie de reposter !  
Alors pour répondre à Matsuyama :**

 **D'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review, et en effet, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et j'ai essayé de modifier un peu dans ce chapitre, tu me dira ce que tu en dis ! Pour ce qui est du rapport aux personnages existants, ça arrive mais je tenais à ce que ça reste secret jusqu'à ce chapitre où on en devine un peu plus ! Et quand à ta réflexion sur Maël eh bien ... tu vas voir par toi même !**

 **Je tenais aussi à dire que le prologue et les 2 premiers chapitres ne sont principalement là que pour planter le décor et que ce n'est absolument pas la forme qu'aura la suite de l'histoire ! Il y aura plus d'action, plus de dialogues et moins de temps de description !**

 **J'ajouterai un grand merci aux 2 followers :** et missgriffy !

 **Voilà et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _En Angleterre, dans une petite maison de banlieue, 5 ans et 363 jours après_

\- Maël ! Maël tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, j'arrive oncle Chris !

\- Dépêches-toi un peu p'tit morveux !

\- Mais euhhh ! M'appelle pas comme ça Nico !

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux puisque j'ai 2 ans de plus !

\- Les enfants ! Ça suffit !

Depuis qu'il avait la garde de ces 2 gamins là, c'était l'enfer. L'un étant son neveu, et l'autre le fils de sa femme, il était pourtant bien obligé de se les coltiner. Il jeta un œil aux deux garnements qui continuaient leur joute verbale. L'aîné, du haut de ses 13 ans, allait entamer sa 3ème année en tant que Griffondor. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés très courts et des yeux marrons plutôt communs. Il était de taille moyenne pour son âge et malgré un joli visage, n'avait rien de très spécial physiquement, ni mentalement d'ailleurs, bref, il était un sorcier moyen et passait assez inaperçu si ce n'est sa fâcheuse manie de faire des blagues. Le benjamin quand à lui, avait tout pour plaire. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs incoiffables, de magnifiques grands yeux bleus pétillants, un visage d'ange et un corps d'athlète. En effet et à seulement 11 ans, le gamin était dans l'équipe junior anglaise de basket depuis l'an dernier, plus jeune joueur de l'équipe et déjà dans les 3 meilleurs joueurs de la coupe. En plus de cela, il avait un niveau scolaire largement supérieur à l'aîné de la famille et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir :

\- Mais oui Monsieur le Grand ! Rappelle moi quelle est la théorie d'Einstein sur la physique quantique ?

\- Euh ... bah … Euh … Laisse t'es trop petit pour comprendre !

\- Je veux pas dire mais il serait bête de rater le dernier match de la saison tu ne crois pas Maël ?

L'enfant se retourna brusquement vers son tuteur et répondit :

\- On y vaaa !

Sur ce, tenant un enfant dans chaque main, il transplana à Londres.

Le cadet se précipita dans les vestiaires avec son équipe tandis que les deux autres trouvèrent leurs places dans les tribunes.

L'équipe d'Angleterre gagna le match et fut donc nommée championne d'europe grâce à un merveilleux coup de poker d'un jeune joueur qui, bloqué sous le panier à 2 secondes de la fin, fit ressortir le ballon loin, sur la seule personne démarquée qui, du milieu du terrain et sur l'aile droite, n'hésita pas, tira et marqua le merveilleux 3 points qui leur fit remporter le match.

L'équipe fêta sa victoire et les nom de Maël et Matt furent scandés.

Rapidement cependant, la petite famille rentra chez elle. Maël, crevé, fit un bisou à son oncle et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, et ça toute la famille le savait, il ne bougerait pas de sa chambre.

Quand il se réveilla, Maël écouta les bruits autour de lui. Il entendait la télé, ce qui voulait dire que son oncle était levé et le bruit de la hotte lui appris que sa tante aussi. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 11h. Il soupira, rares étaient les 30 août où il ne se réveillait pas à l'aube. Il enfila rapidement un short noir, un t-shirt bleu foncé et enfila ses baskets. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les dompter, il transplana sans plus attendre.

 _Godric's Hollow, quelques secondes après_

Maël traversa la ville sans regarder autour de lui et se rendit discrètement au cimetière. De là, il se rendit à la première tombe de sa courte liste : celle de son père, Félix Potter. Son père était mort quelques mois après sa naissance et il ne le connaissait que par les histoires de sa mère. Il resta quelques instants silencieux puis, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pu, il se tourna vers la tombe d'à côté. Celle de sa mère. Et la, toutes ses barrières tombèrent et il fondit en larmes.

Maël avait été un enfant comblé, joyeux et infatiguable dans ses jeunes et premières années. Jusqu'à l'Incident. Celui qui avait presque tué sa mère et son oncle alors qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait 4 ans. Se retrouvant seul, il avait vécu quelques années dans un petit orphelinat de France avant qu'une fois remis, son oncle ne l'accueille chez lui quand il eut un petit peu plus de 6 ans. Ce fut aussi cette année là qu'il apprit que sa maman était morte durant les 2 ans qu'il avait passé loin d'elle. Bien qu'il n'eut jamais raconté à personne cette période de sa vie, son oncle savait qu'elle l'avait changé. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour que son neveu lui sourie à nouveau, et encore plus pour qu'il recommence à s'ouvrir. Et même si maintenant, l'enfant disait avoir dépassé ça, il lui arrivait certains jours de replonger et Chris savait que tant que Maël n'en parlait pas, il en souffrirait.

L'enfant resta auprès des tombes toute la journée et, quand 18h arriva, il fit une promesse, un serment magique : « Moi, Maël Félix Potter, jure sur ma magie et sur ma vie de tout mettre en œuvre afin de venger et de rendre justice à ma mère, Maya Potter ainsi qu'a mon père, Félix Potter. ». Il se rendit alors rapidement sur les tombes de deux autres Potter, dont la date de mort coïncidait avec celle de son père puis, transplana à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Transplaner tout comme utiliser de la magie semblait impossible pour un enfant de son âge mais Maël n'était pas comme les autres. Maël était un génie. Il se coucha sans manger, comme tous les ans, et songea au lendemain.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, il avait 11 ans. Comme à son habitude, il se leva, fit une cinquantaine de pompes et d'abdos, puis, il s'assit près de la fenêtre et s'ouvrit pleinement à ce qu'il appelait son 6ième sens. Et tout à coup, la chambre un peu moins sombre qu'a son réveil s'illumina carrément. Il détecta immédiatement l'aura de son cousin à côté ainsi que celles du reste de la famille. Il détecta aussi les protections autour de la maison qui formaient un dôme. Et alors il se leva et commença à jouer. Il tira sur les différents fils de magie devant lui, créant charmes et auras, un art qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il laissa un peu de sa magie apparaître autour de lui, l'entourer avant de tenter de la regrouper en une petite boule qu'il façonna de ses deux mains et avec laquelle il joua quelques instants. Voyant qu'elle tenait, il se décida alors à tenter l'impossible, chuchotant 'lumos', il fixa la boule avec intensité, boule qui, au bout d'une fraction de seconde, s'illumina un peu avant de s'éteindre, sans pour autant disparaître. Il réessaya plusieurs fois et enfin, ce fut la bonne. Pour la première fois, il venait de jeter un sort ! Et sans baguette ! Jetant un œil à la fenêtre, il fut surpris de voir qu'il faisait grand jour. Il regarda alors l'heure et fut stupéfait ! Il était 12h30 ! Cela faisait plus de 6h qu'il s'entraînait ! Il enfila un short rouge et un t-shirt noir et sortit de la chambre en trombe, et pour cause, c'était le grand jour :

\- Ma lettre est arrivée ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Maël ! Répondit son oncle avec entrain

\- Oui oui salut. Ma leeetre ?

\- Sur la table. Ah et bon anniversaire au fait !

Mais déjà l'enfant ne l'écoutait plus. Il regardait sa lettre comme un enfant de 4 ans regardait ses cadeaux le matin de noël. Tandis que Chris le regardait faire amusé, Nico s'exclama :

\- Bah alors p'tit morveux, on a perdu sa langue ?

L'enfant releva les yeux et lui tira ladite langue ce qui provoqua un éclat du rire de l'adulte assis à la table tandis que son cousin le regarda ébahi :

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Rugit-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite du plus jeune qui tenait toujours sa lettre à la main.

Et bien qu'en temps normal, Maël n'aurait eu aucun mal à le distancer, l'enfant s'écrasa par terre quelques mètres plus loin alors que l'aîné se jetait sur lui.

La journée fut génial pour l'enfant qui alla faire ses courses pour Poudlard avec son oncle, sa tente et son cousin. Le soir le repas fut animé, en effet, Nico racontait tout plein de bêtises sur Poudlard au cadet d'un ton sérieux tandis que les parents se retenaient de pouffer. Maël lui, se contentait de le regarder d'un air émerveillé, il avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Il allait enfin connaître l'école de ses parents et indirectement, se rapprocher d'eux. Il allait enfin apprendre auprès de grand sorciers et par dessus tout, il allait enfin progresser pour tenir sa promesse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en plus d'une école, il allait trouver une famille.

L'heure du coucher arriva et Maël eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Une petite review ?**

 **l'anonym**


	3. Poudlard

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors je publie aujourd'hui parce que j'aurais surement pas le temps demain. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine ! Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en follow !**

 **Comme promis, à partir du prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'actions, plus de sentiments et quelques révélations ! Je risque de changer un peu le format narratif enfin bon ... Vous verrez bien :) !**

 **RAR :**

 **caro1005line : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite !**

 **2 : Merci pour ta review ! Là suite ? la voilà :)**

 **adenoide : Alors premièremeent, merci pour tes 2 reviews ! En réponse à la première : tu verra ;) et ... bah tu verra aussi x) ça va pas arriver tout de suite mais tout finira par être révélé. En réponse à la deuxième : Oui et oui, ça aussi tu le saura en temps voulu par flashback et merci pour le conseil !**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Gare de King's Cross, voie 9¾, 10h55_

\- Bon bah à plus p'pa, à plus m'man ! S'exclama Nico qui n'avait plus qu'une hâte, retrouver ses amis.

Sa mère le serra fort dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou et alors que son père fit de même après lui avoir chuchoté quelques mots, Nico s'exclama une nouvelle fois :

\- C'est bon là, je suis grand maintenant ! Occupez-vous plutôt de Maël !

Le dit Maël avait perdu son sourire et paraissait très pâle. Jetant rapidement un œil autour de lui et comprenant ce qui n'allait pas, Chris se rapprocha de l'enfant, se mit à son niveau et lui murmura :

\- Hé Maël, calme toi, t'inquiète pas. Cet homme ne te fera aucun mal ok ?

\- Mais Chris c'est …

\- Je sais Maël, je sais. L'adulte avait à présent le visage fermé. Mais on ne peut rien faire, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Maël, promet-moi de ne rien faire de stupide. Il attrapa le menton de l'enfant et le tourna vers son propre visage. Promets le moi.

\- Je … J'te le promets Chris, répondit l'enfant, à contre cœur.

Il embrassa alors son oncle et sa tante et s'éloigna vers le train dont les portes n'allaient plus tarder à se fermer.

Maël s'avança et chercha une cabine libre ou à défaut, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Mais il ne trouva ni l'un, ni l'autre. À la place, il trouva une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds qui tendaient même vers le blanc, la peau pâle et qui paraissait dans la lune. Elle était seule et n'ayant pas trouvé mieux, il entra dans le compartiment afin de lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir mais contre toute attente, elle pris la parole la première :

\- Salut Maël, commença t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Très surpris, Maël répondit néanmoins :

\- Salut euh …

\- Luna ! Luna Lovegood ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire

Immédiatement, il apprécia beaucoup la jeune fille en face de lui et lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre :

\- Enchanté Luna, dis comment …

\- Lunaaaaaaa ! Une voix surgit de la porte faisant sursauter et se retourner les deux occupants. La fameuse voix, ou plutôt la jolie jeune fille qui allait avec, rougit fortement à la vue de la seconde personne :

\- Désoléjet'avaispasvu

S'étant remis de sa surprise, Maël se présenta en lui souriant :

\- Salut, moi c'est Maël !

\- Et moi Ginny, répondit la jeune fille qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs normales.

\- Eh bah Ginny, ça c'était une entrée fracassante, s'amusa-t-il

Rougissant à nouveau, elle se passa une main sur la nuque alors que Luna lui proposait de s'asseoir. Les trois premières année discutèrent de tout et de rien, n'étant que très peu interrompus. Cependant, quand un préfet vient leur dire qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, Maël laissa ses deux amies se changer tandis que lui se dirigea vers les toilettes. Mais avant même de les atteindre, il fut alpagué par deux zigotos et … et son frère !

\- Nico, dis à tes amis de me lâcher !

\- Salut Maël ! Moi c'est Gred

\- Et moi Forge

Maël observa les deux adolescents, sceptique, provoquant l'hilarité de son frère :

\- Maël, je te présente Fred et George Weasley, les deux plus grands blagueurs de Poudlard, à part moi bien sûr !

Observant à nouveau les amis de son frère, il ne put que remarquer la ressemblance avec son amie qu'il s'était fait un peu plus tôt, ainsi, il demanda :

\- Vous êtes les frères de Ginny ?

Ça n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Les jumeaux, qui l'avaient lâché, l'attrapèrent à nouveau chacun d'un côté et le bloquèrent contre le mur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ginny hein ? Tu veux pas lui faire de mal j'espère ?

Par égard pour les amis de son presque frère, il décida de faire comme si il ne pouvait pas les jeter à des mètres de là et tenta plutôt de leur faire entendre raison, il savait que la flatterie serait un plus non négligeable. En plus, son oncle lui avait bien dit d'être discret avec ses pouvoirs.

\- Mais rien ! Rien du tout, se défendit l'enfant, c'est juste que … c'est mon amie, elle et Luna ! Jamais je lui ferai du mal , vous êtes débile ou quoi ? Vous croyez que je sais pas que vous êtes les plus grand farceurs de Poudlard et que vous pourriez très bien, si l'envie vous en prenais, me transformer en je ne sais quoi de très humiliant devant tout le monde ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et d'un œil entendu, ils se rapprochèrent de Maël :

\- Bon bah puisque t'es averti, bienvenue dans la famille !

A sa grande surprise, ils le lâchèrent et repartirent en compagnie de son frère, le plantant là, ébahi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que de simples mots suffisent pour les calmer comme ça ! Il se changea et avant même d'avoir le temps de rejoindre ses deux amies, le train s'arrêta et ils furent sommés de descendre. Il retrouva rapidement les deux filles qui lui sourirent et l'attendaient en bas des marches. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bout du quai, suivant le flot d'élèves. Soudain, une voix tonitruante s'éleva et les trois amis virent un homme-géant qui criait :

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi !

L'homme devait mesurer entre 2 et 3 mètres de haut et faisait au moins un mètre de large. Il avait une grande barbe et d'épais cheveux en bataille. Malgré tout, son visage n'était pas du tout effrayant et quand Maël chuchota à ses deux amies :

\- On dirait un gros nounours, les deux filles explosèrent de rire.

Le 'gros nounours' les dirigea jusqu'à la rive où des petites barques les attendaient. Il monta à l'intérieur aux côtés de Luna, Ginny et d'une certaine Astoria Greengrass. Quand ils tournèrent à flanc de falaise, ils furent émerveillés.

Devant eux se tenait un gigantesque château qui semblait tenir en équilibre sur les falaises. Il était entouré d'eau et une lumière orangée sortait de toutes les fenêtres du château. À leur pieds sur le lac, l'image merveilleuse du château se reflétait tout comme l'image de la lune qui, sans être pleine, éclairait quand même grandement le paysage :

\- C'est merveilleux, murmura Ginny. Maël, ne pouvant qu'approuver, hocha la tête lentement. Mais le spectacle pris fin, et ils arrivèrent au pied de la falaise, dans un petit hall. Ils suivirent le nounours -Hagrid- remontant un long escalier et arrivèrent devant deux portes gigantesques. Là, une grande femme, fine et distinguée les attendais. Elle remercia le garde-chasse qui s'en alla immédiatement. Elle leur fit ensuite un discours que Maël n'écouta qu'a moitié, sachant qu'il s'adressait surtout aux nés-moldus qui ne connaissait pas Poudlard. Après quelques minutes, les deux portes s'ouvrirent et si la vue du château les avait émerveillés, là, les premières années n'avaient même plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'observer que déjà, le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondor si Maël avait bien compris, les enjoignais à la suivre jusque devant la cinquième table à l'autre bout de la salle. Là, elle annonça qu'elle allait les appeler par ordre alphabétique et un drôle de chapeau se mit à chanter. La répartition commença :

\- Bilius Barjow !

Un tout petit bonhomme s'avança. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons foncé et un visage aristocratique. Sans surprise, le chapeau annonça :

\- Serpentard !

La table des verts et argent l'acclama et la répartition repris jusqu'à :

\- Astoria Greengrass !

Maël releva la tête au nom de la jeune fille qui était avec lui dans la barque. Elle avait un joli visage et des cheveux bruns clair qui lui arrivaient un petit peu en dessous des épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux gris brillants et un grand sourire. Après quelques instants, le chapeau s'exclama :

\- Serdaigle !

Il y eu un silence de stupéfaction dans la salle, tout le monde s'attendant à ce que la cadette Greengrass suive sa famille à Serpentard. Puis se fut au tour de Luna, elle aussi répartie à Serdaigle. Après quelques noms, le professeur sembla butter sur l'élève suivant. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- Maël Potter !

A nouveau, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce puis les gens commencèrent a chuchoter son nom. Maël était surpris, pourquoi tout ces gens le regardaient comme ça ? Il jeta un œil à son cousin qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Malgré tout, on l'avait appelé et c'était à son tour d'être réparti alors il se leva et sous les regards inquisiteurs de l'entièreté de la salle, il posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Après une trentaine de secondes, un temps infini si on lui demandait, ou le chapeau lui parla, Maël entendit le chapeau hurler :

\- Serdaigle !

Il alla donc s'asseoir à la table des bleu et bronze aux cotés de Luna et Astoria qui lui firent un grand sourire pour la première, un regard interrogateur pour la deuxième.

Une fois la répartition terminée, le directeur fit un petit discours et les plats apparurent sur les tables sous le regard émerveillé des premières années. Maël ne manqua pas le coup d'oeil du directeur sur lui, et se décida finalement à demander aux deux filles :

\- Vous m'expliquez pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ?

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Svp, laissez moi une petite review, ça prend pas de temps et ça fait tellement plaisir !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **l'anonym**


	4. Serdaigle

**Salut tout le monde ! Bin alors avant de commencer je voulais juste faire une petite remarque :**

 **Quand on écrit, on a le choix de garder son histoire pour soi, de la montrer à la famille, aux amis et même à n'importe qui grâce aux sites de fanfics. Et si comme moi, on choisi de le partager, c'est bien pour avoir des retours ! Des commentaires ! Des critiques ! Des questions ! Arrivé là, vu que rien ne vient, je me pose des questions : ça ne plait pas ? Personne n'a envie de se questionner sur mon histoire ? Personne n'a envie de donner son avis ? Alors à quoi ça sert de publier ?**

 **Je vais continuer à publier dans l'espoir de vous avoir fait réfléchir. Je remercie ceux qui follow et fav's et je remercie encore plus l'auteure de l'unique review sur les plus de 300 vues depuis une semaine :**

 **Guest : Pour le lien de parenté tu a presque deviné ! Cependant pour répondre à tes questions, oui Harry est bien le Survivant, c'est un peu expliqué dans le chapitre. Quand à la mort de Maya, évidemment que vous saurez tout ! Mais ça va pas venir tout de suite, ça prendra assez longtemps. Et sinon ça te plait ou pas ? **

**Dernière petite remarque : on rentre un peu plus dans ce que j'aime écrire et je tiens à dire que je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire la fin du chapitre. j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! On rentre aussi plus dans mon vrai style d'écriture alors ça me tiens vraiment à coeur : ça vous plait ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Poudlard_

 _« Vous m'expliquez pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ? »_

\- Maël mais … T'es un Potter !

\- Bah oui … et toi t'es une Greengrass, Astoria. Je vois pas où est le problème !

Luna eut un petit rire qui s'arrêta net sous le regard noir d'Astoria qui repris :

\- Et alors t'es de la famille de l'Élu !

\- L'Élu ?

Maël ayant passé la majorité de ses jeunes années en France, ne connaissait rien à l'histoire du Royaume-Uni. Il savait qu'un mage noir avait sévit il y a de là des années de part les histoires que lui avaient raconté son oncle mais pas plus. Ainsi quand ses amies aidées d'un certain Jason de 5ème année, préfet, lui apprirent l'existence de Harry James Potter et de son histoire, Maël n'en revint pas. Non pas de l'exploit magique, non ! Mais du fait de l'existence d'un autre Potter, probable fils de l'homme de la tombe, James Potter. Il regarda ses amies, blanc comme un linge et demanda :

\- Et … il est à Poudlard ?

Trop choqué et concentré sur la réponse de ses amies, il ne vit pas le directeur ainsi que deux professeurs quitter la salle. Finalement, ce fut Jason qui lui répondit :

\- Oui, il est en deuxième année.

 **...**

 _POV Maël_

J'étais abasourdit. Pourquoi oncle Chris ne me l'a jamais dit ? Ni Nico d'ailleurs, après tout il était avec lui à Poudlard l'an dernier ! J'essaie de cacher mon désarroi, et je pose la question que j'ai peur de poser mais j'ai besoin de savoir :

\- Dit Jason, tu veux bien me le montrer ?

Jason se lève et se retourne vers la table des griffondor. Après quelques secondes d'inspection, il me regarde étonné :

\- Il n'est pas là !

Je hausse les épaules pour lui faire signe que ce n'est pas grave, mais dans ma tête ça cogite. Pourquoi est-il absent ? Est-ce qu'il va vouloir me connaître ? Est-ce qu'il sait que j'existe ?

Je n'ai plus vraiment faim et ne fait que picorer dans mon assiette et bien que je remarque les regards inquiets de mes 3 amis, je me terre dans mon mutisme. Mon cerveau marche à toute allure. Je ne sais plus quoi penser et je n'ai plus qu'une hate : envoyer un hibou à Chris pour qu'il m'explique. Soudain, je remarque que le directeur entre dans la salle (il était sortit?) et annonce la fin du repas. Je suis Jason aux cotés de Luna et Astoria. Il nous guide jusqu'à un portrait au fond du couloir, près de la bibliothèque. Sur le tableau, un portrait. Celui de Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Le mot de passe ? Lynx. Quand je passe enfin le tableau, j'observe la magnifique salle.

Elle ne doit pas faire plus de 3 mètres de hauteur mais bien une dizaine de mètres de longueur et 5-6 de largeur. À notre droite se trouvent plusieurs petites cheminées entourées de confortables fauteuils bleus à la structure de bronze, sur le long mur en face de nous une gigantesque baie vitrée magique qui donne une splendide vue sur le lac et à notre gauche une demi douzaine de tables rondes de travail. Le mur de gauche abrite une grande bibliothèque. Enfin, juste à gauche de l'entrée se trouve une porte à double battants en bronze. Jason nous explique que chacun sera dirigé vers sa chambre en passant cette porte. Ainsi, chacun n'a accès qu'à sa chambre donc pas de risque de vol ou de quelconque manque au règlement de ce coté là. Nous sommes 2 ou 3 par chambre, répartis par niveau et par sexe.

Nous passons alors la porte chacun notre tour. Je suis le premier de ma chambre, qui est une chambre de 2. Elle doit faire une quinzaine de mètres carrés. La porte se trouve au centre, et chaque coté est identique. Comme dans la salle commune, le mur en face de la porte est vitré et donne vue sur le lac, les autres murs sont bleus. Dans le coin de la baie vitrée se trouve le lit avec au pied un pouf qui à l'air super moelleux comme ceux qu'ils y avait avec les fauteuils dans la salle commune et en face un bureau. Entre les deux, une petite armoire afin de poser nos affaires.

L'atmosphère est calme et elle me plaît. Je prends d'office le coté droit, balance ma malle au pied du lit et d'un mouvement de baguette, en sors et range toutes mes affaires. Au moment ou je m'apprête à me jeter avec sur le pouf pour réfléchir à ma lettre, quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

 **...**

 _POV quelqu'un_

Quand je passe enfin la porte, j'arrive dans une chambre magnifique. Je regarde émerveillé la baie vitrée en face de moi quand mes yeux se posent sur un inconnu. Je sursaute et ça le fait rire. Super l'entrée en matière … Pour la peine, je décide de prendre l'air d'imbécile selon moi, de jeune homme bien élevé selon mon père et lance d'un ton acerbe :

\- Ma surprise t'amuse peut-être ?

Et là stupéfaction. L'hurluberlu en face de moi, loin d'être effrayé, ris de plus belle. Vexé, je l'ignore et me dirige vers la partie gauche de la pièce puisqu'il ne pas m'a pas laissé le choix. Mais avant que je n'arrive jusqu'à mon lit, une voix retentit derrière moi :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Gabriel, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Au cas où, moi c'est Maël.

Je me maudis intérieurement de pas l'avoir reconnu quand soudain, je réalise qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom :

\- Comment …

\- Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Je me retourne surpris. Son visage est dur et son regard ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant ce soir et pourtant ses paroles m'effraient. Je demande, angoissé malgré moi :

\- Je … je crois pas te connaître ? Si ? Eh merde … comment un simple visage peut me faire peur à ce point ? Ma voix est totalement partie en sucette et sur la fin de ma phrase, elle était tellement aiguë que je doute que ça soit possible. Il reprend :

\- Si j'avais si que me retrouver seul avec toi serait aussi facile !

A présent, je suis clairement terrifié. Je pense aux fréquentations de mon père, à ma vie avant Poudlard mais rien ne me vient, je ne sait vraiment pas qui est ce Maël !

Soudain, il éclate d'un rire froid et meurtrier, attend … son rire n'est ni froid, ni meurtrier il est plutôt … enfantin et presque … amusé ?

Je le regarde une nouvelle fois et ne lis sur son visage que pur amusement et gentillesse. Il articule alors entre deux éclats de rire :

\- J'ai … hahaha … juste entendu … hahaha … ta répartition … hahaha … t'aurais vu … hahaha … ta tête … hahahahahahahaha

Et là, je n'arrive même pas à essayer de paraître vexé et j'éclate de rire à mon tour, à la fois soulagé et clairement amusé de la situation.

Quand nous arrivons enfin à reprendre notre souffle, Maël s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je la serre en rigolant et je lui dit :

\- Tu m'as foutu une sacré trouille si tu savais, j'ai cru que t'allais me tuer !

Il me répond avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Je suis un très bon acteur.

Je le regarde et je n'ai plus aucun doute, il vient officiellement de devenir la personne la plus cool que j'ai jamais vu et par la même occasion, mon meilleur ami. Enfin … c'est aussi mon permier véritable ami d'ailleurs et puis … je sus même pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment mon ami mais lui demander paraîtrait vraiment trop enfantin de ma part. A la fois, je me demande si …

 **...**

 _POV Maël_

Ma réflexion semble l'avoir plongé dans un monologue intérieur passionnant. Il à l'air sympa même si il me paraît vraiment timide. Je décide de le laisser cogiter, après tout, j'ai une lettre à écrire. Je pose sur le papier toutes mes interrogations ainsi que les nouvelles infos (ma maison entre autres). Quand j'ai fini, Gabriel semble s'être remis et range calmement ses affaires. Je lance un '' à toute '' et me précipite hors de la chambre. Il faut que je trouve un préfet avant le couvre-feu ! Je trouve finalement Jason dans la salle commune qui accepte de m'accompagner à la volière. Sur le trajet, il m'explique et me présente verbalement les profs, les matières et me dit qu'il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je le laisse parler et ne fait qu'écouter, j'ai pas envie de parler de moi, alors son babillage me rend service. En même temps, j'observe le château et les tableaux qui s'y trouvent. Au détour d'un couloir, je manque de rentrer dans …

\- Désolé Professeur McGonagall ! S'excusa Jason à ma place. On allait à la volière, Maël voulait envo …

Je manque tout simplement la fin de la phrase tant ma surprise est immense. Face à moi un garçon qui doit faire quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Il a des yeux verts émeraude mais ce qui me fait réagir, se sont ses cheveux et son visage. Mis à part ses yeux, il est le portrait craché de l'homme aux côtés de mon père sur les photos du mariage. Tout comme lui, comme mon père et comme moi, il à la marque caractéristique des Potter, il a les cheveux bruns foncé en bataille. Je réalise alors à qui j'ai à faire. En face de moi se trouve le dernier membre de ma famille du côté de mon père. En face de moi se trouve Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **Bon je vais pas quémander, je vous ai déjà fait le spitch là haut ^^**

 **Désolé, je sais que mes chaps ne sont pas très longs mais j'ai pas énorme de temps pour écrire ...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **l'anonym**


	5. Harry James Potter, première rencontre

**Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'heure, j'ai eu une journée épouvantablement longue et j'ai franchement pas eu le temps avant pour poster le chapitre ...**

 **Heureusement les réponses au reviews étaient déjà préparées :**

 **TeZuKa j : Merci beaucoup !**

 **adenoide : Alors, si on suit la logique qu'il est le survivant et que tout le monde le connait, oui l'oncle de Maël aurait du le connaître ^^ Mais si on suit ma logique, disant que l'oncle en question a vécu en France pendant longtemps, il est logique qu'il n'en sache pas plus que Maël ! (+ quelques autres raisons que tu verra plus tard :P). Quand a Dumby et bah ... lui ne connaissait tout simplement pas l'existence de Maël tout comme Chris ne connaissait pas Harry !**

 **Pour finir, je voudrais remercier de tout coeur ma béta Ginnymionne . lily2 (Gl2 à partir de maintenant) qui a fait un super travail sur les premiers chapitre et celui là en moins d'une semaine !**

 **Suite à la review d'adenoide, j'actualise le chapitre en précisant les POV puisque apparemment ça n'est pas clair ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Poudlard, quelques secondes avant, POV Harry_

Comment une journée pourrait se passer plus mal ? Pourquoi cette foutue barrière ne m'a pas laissé passer ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que l'invisibilité de la voiture ne marche plus ? Pourquoi avons nous atterri sur LE SEUL saule cogneur de Poudlard ? Je rumine encore contre notre malchance tout en suivant notre directrice de maison en silence. Ron n'a pas l'air mieux que moi, l'année n'a même pas commencé que l'on a déjà fait perdre 100 points à Griffondor. Soudain, je manque de rentrer dans le professeur McGonagall. Avant que je ne relève les yeux, une voix retentit :

\- Désolé Professeur McGonagall ! S'excusa la voix. On allait à la volière, Maël voulait envoyer …

Je n'écoute pas la suite, après tout je n'ai que faire d'une excuse d'un stupide Serdaigle maladroit et me retourne vers Ron. Cependant je remarque que le regard de celui-ci oscille entre mon visage et celui du première année en face de nous et que ce dernier me dévisage. Du coup, je l'observe à mon tour attentivement.

.

 _POV Maël_

Quand je détourne enfin les yeux de l'autre Potter, je remarque qu'un garçon roux est à ses côtés et que Jason et le professeur McGonagall nous observent, je tente alors, malgré mon envie de partir en courant loin d'ici, de reprendre une expression neutre et tends la main au brun en face de moi :

\- Enchanté moi c'est …

\- MAËL !

Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à m'empêcher de me présenter ? C'est pas croyable ! Comment il sait que je m'appelle ... Attend ? Il connaît mon nom ? Comment il a pu ?

\- Tu … tu me ... connais ? Je bégaye lamentablement, les larmes me montant aux yeux bien malgré moi.

Il s'avance vers moi et à ma grande surprise, me prends dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. D'abord tendu par le contact, je finis par me détendre et profiter du réconfort offert par ce nouveau membre de ma famille avec lequel je sens un lien magique fort, étonnamment bien plus fort qu'avec Chris ou Nico. Il se met à pleurer doucement et me serre encore plus fort.

.

 _POV Harry_

Je le serre fort dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Mon frère, mon petit frère est là, près de moi. Sa magie si reconnaissable m'a sauté à la gorge. Ma magie aussi l'a reconnu et très vite, je sens ses forces le quitter. Je sais que je ne peux rien y faire mais ça me tue. Alors je le serre encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son poids se fasse trop ressentir et je nous fait glisser au sol doucement, délicatement.

.

 _POV Maël_

\- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous …

\- OU EST MAËL !

Quand j'entends sa voix, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois mon cousin me sauter dessus :

\- Maël est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Débite-t-il affolé

Je réfléchis, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je détourne mon regard de mon cousin et observe les personnes présentes jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur lui. Harry Potter. Sont aussi présents le directeur, le professeur de métamorphose et celle que je présume être l'infirmière. Tous me regardent, pour certains inquiets, pour d'autres surpris. Du coup, je reprends la question de mon cousin :

\- Il a raison, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais soudain, je sens en moi ma puissance qui se réveille. Je tente par dessus tout de la cacher comme je le fais depuis que j'en ai conscience, mais cette fois-ci, elle est bien trop forte. Je la canalise un maximum et laisse mon Don prendre le dessus. Ce que je vois alors est extraordinaire. Mon premier constat est l'aura considérable autour du directeur et la seconde … je n'en reviens pas. C'est comme si ma magie et celle d'Harry Potter se mélangeaient. La voix de ce dernier me surprends et me sort de ma contemplation :

\- Tu t'es évanoui.

.

 _POV Harry_

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Lui répondis-je. Je le vois sursauter presque imperceptiblement à l'amorce de ma phrase, comme si il n'était plus vraiment avec nous. J'ai décidé que je n'informerait personne de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est bien trop dangereux pour tout le monde et puis il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Je m'en veux tellement de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je vais avoir du mal à me cacher maintenant. Pour faire bonne figure, je reprends :

\- J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant, tu nous a fait une belle peur.

.

 _POV Maël_

Je regarde Harry choqué. C'est moi qui lui ai fait une belle peur ? C'est lui qui m'a appelé par mon prénom qu'il n'est pas censé connaître, c'est lui qui m'a serré dans ses bras et c'est lui qui s'est mis à pleurer ! Je lui demande alors, abordant volontairement un ton sec :

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Pourquoi tu m'as serré dans tes bras ?

Je sens alors un regard interrogateur du directeur sur moi mais je l'ignore et plonge mes yeux bleus dans les orbes vertes qui me font face :

\- Je … Tu es le fils de Félix, le petit frère de mon père, tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

Je décèle parfaitement son mensonge même si je ne sait pas sur quoi exactement il a menti. La mention de mon père m'a ramené à Godric's Hollow et aux tombes qui y reposent. Je déteste qu'on me mente. Mais le lien que j'ai senti un peu plus tôt se réveille et je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Il reprends d'un ton dur :

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu me laisse tranquille et que tu ne revienne plus me voir, je n'ai rien envie d'avoir à faire avec toi.

Sur ce, il quitte la salle et nous plante là, sous les regards choqués des professeurs et de Nico qui se retournent vers moi. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi il m'a rejeté. L'infirmière annonce alors :

\- Maintenant que le cirque est fini, tout le monde dehors ! Et reprends juste après :

\- Non vous, monsieur Potter, vous restez là que je vous examine !

Pitié, pas ça.

 _Chambre de Maël et Gabriel, le lendemain,_ _POV Maël_

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le …

\- Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Allez Maël ! Lève toi ! On va être en retard !

Je vais le tuer ! Je me redresse et adresse un regard noir au zigoto qui saute sur mon lit depuis maintenant une minute non stop. Sortant rapidement ma jambe droite de ma couette, je le fais tomber face contre terre, enfin face contre lit. Et là, il se met à rire. A RIRE ! Je vais vraiment le tuer si il continue. Mettant toute ma diplomatie dans ces simples mots, je murmure :

\- Je te promet que je me dépêche mais ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

Et voilà, cet horrible monstre se remet à rire. Je pense à Luna et à son calme si appréciable. Je saute alors de mon lit laissant Gabriel toujours dans son fou rire, je m'habille d'un sort et passe la porte en courant.

Je manque de rentrer dans … Ah bah tient, Luna justement :

\- Salut Luna ! Salut Astoria ! Comment vous allez ?

Elles me regardent amusées :

\- Tu nous explique qui est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? Remarque Astoria

\- Je euh …

L'hurluberlu passe la porte derrière moi, la larme encore au coin de l'oeil :

\- Je le fuis, lui. C'est un fou, un tordu, un …

\- T'exagère mon Maëlounet !

Mon Maëlounet ? Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le … Pourquoi elle rigole elle !

\- Astoria ! Arrête tout de suite de rire ! Ce psychopathe est venu sur mon lit et sa sale tête était à 2 centimètres de mon visage quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ! Lui dis-je d'un air plaintif

Évidemment, les rires de mes camarades redoublent d'intensité et certains autres Serdaigles se retournent vers notre petit groupe. Je leur adresse un regard désolé quand Gabriel se met à parler tentant de reprendre son souffle :

\- Salut les filles, moi c'est Gabriel, vous inquiétez pas pour Maëlounet, il est un tantinet tendu le matin !

Et voilà, revoilà les trois têtes de linottes qui se disent mes amis qui repartent dans un rire bruyant auquel je me joins bien malgré moi. Je garde évidemment dans un coin de ma tête les événements de la veille mais les laisse de coté, je vais pas laisser un inconnu me gâcher la vie !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Des questions ? Vous aimez la transition de narration ?**

 **l'anonym**


	6. Premiers cours

**Saluuut ! Alors premièrement, je remercie tout les nouveaux followers ainsi que Little Lazuly qui m'a laissé une grosse review par chapitre, merci les amis, ça fait super plaisir. Comme c'est la seule (sauf adenoide mais je t'ai répondu en actualisant le chapitre précédent), pas d'autres réponses aujourd'hui alors je vous souhaite seulement une bonne lecture !**

 **J'ai légèrement modifié la rencontre avce les jumeaux si vous voulez aller lire, en effet, la reviex de Little Lazuly m'a bien fait comprendre (à raison) que l'image que j'en donnait n'était pas du tout fidèle à l'image qu'on se fait des jumeaux.**

 **Je sais que pleins de points sont flous et toutes vos questions/remarques sont notées. J'ai pleins d'idées et il m'arrive de me mélanger un peu mais chaque interrogation aura une réponse plus ou moins tardive, promis !**

 **J'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre mais il sert surtout à introduire la suite de l'histoire, m'enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même !**

* * *

 _Poudlard, Hall_

Les quatre amis discutaient dans les rires quand ils rejoignirent Ginny à l'entrée de la grande salle. Celle-ci était triste et un peu jalouse du quator mais n'en montra rien. Ils se dirent bonjour et se rendirent à leurs tables respectives :

\- Non Maël, je te jure que je ne sait absolument pas ce qu'est le basket !

\- Nan mais sérieux Gab, tu viens d'où ?

\- Désolé Maël mais je ne peux qu'approuver Gabriel, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'est le basket, est-ce une variante de Quidditch ?

La mine ahurie de leur ami lança un fou rire jusqu'à ce que Luna demande :

\- C'est un sport moldu Maël ?

\- Ouaip ! J'ai amené mon ballon, je vous montrerais ça dès qu'on aura une minute !

\- Malheureusement, je crains mon jeune élève que ça ne soit pas pour tout de suite.

Astoria et Gabriel sursautèrent tandis que Luna se retourna calmement tout comme Maël :

\- Bonjour professeur ! Vous avez nos emplois du temps ?

Le petit homme leur distribua avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et de rejoindre la table des professeurs. En voyant leur emploi du temps, Maël retint un cri de joie. Si les lundis, mardi et jeudi étaient surchargés, le mercredi était plus calme et le vendredi était totalement libre ! Ce matin ils commençaient par sortilèges et enchaînaient avec métamorphose. Maël avait hâte d'enfin suivre des cours et de commencer réellement son apprentissage tellement loué par son cousin.

Il n'en fut que plus déçu au vu desdits cours. En effet, si pour Luna, Astoria et Gabriel, essayer le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa était un véritable défi et plaisir, Maël lui savait déjà le lancer avec et sans baguette. Il l'avait fait volontairement à 5 ans la première fois, la nuit ou tout avait changé et n'avait fait que progresser depuis. Quand le petit professeur Flitwick vit un de ses petits protégés s'ennuyer et ne faire que regarder son partenaire de Poufsouffle essayer, une étrange sensation le traversa. Il n'avait jamais vu un seul de ses Serdaigle dénigrer un seul cours, et encore moins le sien ! Il s'approcha alors et demanda à l'importun :

\- Pour quelle raison n'essayez vous pas le sortilège jeune homme ?

Son commentaire avait fait stopper tous les élèves qui regardaient maintenant leur professeur et l'élève en face. La réponse fut tout, sauf celle qu'il attendait. Plutôt que de chercher une quelconque excuse, l'enfant en face de lui sortit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège sur la plume devant lui qui s'envola, survola la classe et vint se poser à la verticale dans l'encrier sur le bureau du professeur sous le regard stupéfait des autres élèves mais aussi et surtout, du professeur. Que la cloche sonne fut une bénédiction pour le directeur des Serdaigle qui demanda au jeune Maël de rester quelques minutes. Tout le monde sortit et tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe de la terrible professeur McGonagall, Luna Astoria et Gabriel attendirent leur ami juste devant la porte. Une fois que celle-ci fut fermée, le professeur qui s'apprêtait à parler fut coupé par Maël :

\- Je me suis entraîné à l'aide du livre que vous avez demandé, j'ai bien lu la technique et je savais que je réussirais le sort puisque je connaissait toute la théorie dessus.

Évidemment, c'était un mensonge mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité sur son Don à son professeur. Sauf qu'a son plus grand regret, le professeur n'était pas crédule :

\- Je vous ai vu réaliser très académiquement le geste en effet. Cependant la façon que vous aviez de tenir votre baguette pour diriger votre plume prouve que vous saviez exactement ce que vous faisiez et que vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant.

Ce fut au tour de Maël d'être surpris. A la fois il avait envie de partager son secret avec quelqu'un mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune confiance en ce professeur. Cependant il n'était pas dans son caractère de fuir, il répondit donc :

\- Je l'ai fait hier soir dans mon dortoir professeur, comme tous les sortilèges de première année dont j'avais déjà travaillé la théorie chez moi. Puis-je maintenant rejoindre mes camarades, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent m'attendre.

Sonné, l'homme lui répondit :

\- Je vous en prie, bonne journée.

A peine Maël eut-il le temps de sortir que Gabriel commença à babiller :

\- Ouah Maël c'était trop fort ! Comment t'as fait ça dit ? Tu m'apprendrais ? T'aurais vu la tête des autres c'était trop drôle ! Et le prof alors lui aussi il …

\- C'est bon Gaby j'ai compris. J'ai juste eu de la chance pas plus ! Allez, dépêchons-nous, on est déjà en retard !

Le regard déçu de Gabriel n'échappa à personne quand à la réponse esquivée de Maël. Le cours de métamorphose fut encore plus décevant pour Maël qui, si il n'était pas très doué en la matière, était quand même plus que capable de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Cependant il avait compris la leçon et s'y essaya immédiatement en même temps que ses camarades mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté :

\- Oh c'est magnifique regardez ! Maël a déjà réussi la transformation !

Maintenant c'était sûr, il était maudit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que dans ce cours commun avec Griffondor il se retrouve à coté de Colin et que celui-ci s'exclame aussi fort ? Encore une fois, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, dont celui du professeur animagus.

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Jamais un élève n'avait réussi aussi vite la transformation !Cependant, plutôt que de lui demander de venir, elle se dit qu'elle en parlerait directement avec son directeur de maison. Elle donna 10 points à Serdaigle et le cours se termina sans autre événement marquant.

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner et tandis que Gaby racontait avec enthousiasme le cours de sortilège à Ginny, Maël lui, râlait contre sa malchance sous les rires d'Astoria et de Luna :

\- Il m'énerve ce Colin ! Il peut pas se taire des fois ?

\- Bah tiens regarde justement, il est encore en train de photographier Harry Potter, railla Astoria.

Maël blanchit légèrement au nom de son prétendu cousin mais seule Luna le vit, il se repris vite et dit à ses amis :

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai pas faim finalement.

Il fit demi-tour et se précipita dans sa chambre.

.

 _POV Maël_

Quand je le vois à nouveau, j'ai qu'une envie, lui reprocher son comportement, lui reprocher son rejet. Mais je n'ai ni envie de me montrer en spectacle, ni envie de lui faire du mal et la seule alternative que je vois est de partir loin de lui . Alors c'est ce que je fais, plantant là mes amis. Une fois sorti dignement de la grande salle, je me met à courir jusqu'à ma chambre. J'attrape mon ballon et tente de sortir du château. Mais les escaliers en ont décidé autrement et je me retrouve au septième étage. Tant pis, je laisse mon ballon rebondir et je dribble dans le couloir, attendant qu'un escalier se décide à revenir. Soudain, j'entends un grand bruit derrière moi et une porte apparaît. Je découvre avec étonnement et plaisir un terrain de basket taille réelle. Mettant mon cerveau en 'mode off', je me met en position et commence mon entraînement.

Il est 13h30 passé quand je sors enfin de la salle, me promettant d'y revenir dès que j'aurais un moment. Ayant la chance de croiser personne et n'ayant toujours pas faim, je retourne dans la salle commune. J'ai à peine passé la porte que je sais de mes amis sont là :

\- Je suis pas démonstratif t'exag … MAËLOUNET ! TU NOUS AS MANQUÉ ! T'ÉTAIS OÙ ?

Plusieurs « Chuuuut » se font entendre tandis de Gab se jette sur moi sous le regard amusé d'Astoria et irrité des autres occupants de la pièce. Luna elle, me regarde d'un air triste, et je me promet d'avoir une discussion avec elle, une nouvelle fois, Gab me sors de mes réflexions :

\- Ouah mais tu pue !

Je le regarde faussement désespéré :

\- J'ai fait du sport Gab, maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller en potion dis-je dans un sourire.

Il acquiesce et se rassoit auprès des deux filles. Je leur fait un signe et file sous la douche.

\- 60 centimètres quoi ! Mais c'est énooorme, on va en avoir pour des heuuures !

Après les cours de potion puis histoire de la magie, nous avons en effet récolté un essai de 60 centimètres sur la potion tue-loup en potion, nous voilà donc en route vers la bibliothèque sous les soupirs de Gabriel, je lui répond amusé :

\- Dis, t'es pas censé être un Serdaigle toi ?

\- Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle d'après le choipeau mais il m'a dit que la maison dépendait chez moi non seulement de mon caractère mais aussi …

Je ne l'écoute plus et repense aussi à ce que m'a dit le choipeau :

« _Bonjour, jeune Maël, ça fait bien longtemps que je vous attendait ..._ »

* * *

 **Et oui ! Les dires du chapeau dans le prochain chapitre ! Enfin au moins une partie ;)**

 **Ça vous a plu ? Des questions ?**

 **l'anonym**


	7. Lettre et Prophéties

**Saluuut ! Bon alors gros gros chapitre important aujourd'hui. Je trouve ça un peu indigeste mais j'ai tout écrit en une fois, comme c'est sorti. Alors j'espère que ça se laisse lire ^^**

 **Comme je l'ai dit chapitre super important, total POV Harry, avec pleins de révélations. La fameuse discussion avec le choipeau devra attendre le prochain chapitre (mais elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, souvenez-vous qu'elle n'a duré que 30 secondes).**

 **Encore un immense merci à Little Lazuly, c'est pour des personnes comme toi qu'on publie ! :D**

 **Vous allez voir, mon Harry est un peu différent niveau caractère que celui de JK Rowling, plus mature, moins naïf, ... Il aura un rôle important dans l'histoire qui ne fait que commencer !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : je re-update le chapitre après quelques modifications de mise en page sous les conseils avisés d'une lectrice très concernée :D ;)**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans Poudlard, POV Harry_

J'ai bien compris pourquoi il a fuit quand il m'a vu, ce qui me dérange, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il était en colère, c'est sûr mais il était surtout triste. Une immense tristesse qui semblait le ronger et derrière cette tristesse, c'est une immense peur que j'ai vu. Une peur inconsciente, une peur qu'il ne peut comprendre, et qu'il ne ressent peut-être même pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui a peur, c'est sa magie. C'est exactement ce que maman m'avait dit dans sa lettre. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que ça arrive trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne sais pas si le directeur est au courant, mais notre bref passage à l'infirmerie va le faire cogiter et j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il fera quand il aura découvert la vérité. La vérité que je suis le seul être humain à connaître, la vérité qui découle de la Deuxième prophétie.

Comme j'ai besoin de me confier, d'en parler et que je n'ai pas assez confiance en Ron pour lui en parler, je décide d'en parler à ma première et seule meilleure amie : Hermione. Profitant que Ron soit trop occupé à se goinfrer, je propose discrètement à Hermione de me suivre et je la guide jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. Depuis l'année dernière, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Du coup, j'entame franchement, la boule au ventre :

\- Hermione, je dois te parler d'un truc. Promet moi de pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai fini.

Elle a l'air surprise mais acquiesce en me posant sa main sur mon bras :

\- Détends toi, je t'écoute et te promet de pas intervenir.

Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et entame :

\- Hermione, Maël Potter est mon petit frère.

Elle me regarde interloquée mais comme promis, ne dis mot. J'enchaîne, regardant droit devant moi :

\- J'avais huit ans quand, sur le chemin pour rentrer de l'école, un hiboux m'a déposé une lettre que je m'étais empressé de cacher pour pas que mon gros cousin ne me la prenne. Je l'avais tranquillement lu après être rentré et, après avoir fait le repas et mis le couvert, j'avais demandé plus de précisions à ma tante.

Je me plonge alors dans mon souvenir :

\- Tante Pétunia, il est où mon petit frère ?

\- HAHAHAHA ! s'était exclamé oncle Vernon, comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

\- Harry enfin, tu n'as jamais eu de frère ! Je te l'ai dit, tes parents sont morts tous les deux dans la voiture et toi … toi on a réussi à te sauver et l'on t'a déposer chez moi avec cette … cette cicatrice, avait alors répondu ma tante d'un ton un peu sec.

Sa réponse m'avait amené les larmes aux yeux, comme a chaque fois qu'elle parlait de papa ou maman. Mais si ce que la lettre tombée du ciel disait était vrai, alors j'avais bien un petit frère, du coup, j'avais décidé d'insister :

\- Mais si tante Pétunia, il a un an et un mois de moins que moi, il s'appelle Maël !

Mais après s'être copieusement moqués de moi, les Dursley avaient changé de sujet et j'avais fini mon repas sans un mot.

Revenant au moment, je regarde à nouveau Hermione et reprends :

Discrètement, j'ai par la suite tenté par tout les moyens de le retrouver, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, enfin jusqu'à hier en tout cas. Hier, par ma faute, s'est déclenchée la Deuxième prophétie, celle qui aurait du arriver quand Maël serait près, et pas à ses 11 ans. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je lui en parle, que je lui dise la prophétie, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

J'ai débité les dernières phrases très vite, du coup, je fais une pause pour respirer et en profite pour jeter un œil à celle que je considère comme ma sœur. A mon grand soulagement, elle n'est ni horrifiée, ni choquée. Elle est juste … pensive. Un peu plus confiant, je reprends :

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je servais de bonne aux Dursley mais malgrès tout, ils m'ont élevé comme un enfant. Alors certes, sans cadeaux à Noël ni pour mon anniversaire, je n'avais pas le droit d'inviter des copains et je dors sous l'escalier, mais ils ne m'ont jamais maltraité, empêché d'aller à l'école ou encore abandonné. Maël lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu toutes ses années mais j'ai bien senti que ça l'avait transformé. J'ai peur de savoir à quel point.

Comme j'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je la mène à mon dortoir, on s'assoit sur le lit et elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Rassuré, je sors un parchemin de ma valise et lui dit :

\- C'est une lettre, la lettre de ma maman qui m'explique tout pour Maël, je te la lis.

« Harry chéri,

C'est Lily, ta maman.

Je me doute que si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte et avec moi mon secret. Je sais que huit ans, c'est jeune mais il faut que tu le sache le plus tôt possible. J'espère que tu vis maintenant avec ton parrain, Sirius Black, comme nous le voulions avec ton père si il nous arrivait malheur, mais tu doit savoir qu'il y a un autre représentant des Potter en vie. Tu as un petit frère Harry, il s'appelle Maël et il est né un an et un mois après toi. Nous avons du vous séparer dès sa naissance, et nous l'avons confié au petit frère de ton père, Félix et à sa femme Maya avant de couper tout contact, pour vous protéger. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Tu doit savoir que j'ai une grande sœur, Pétunia et que ma mère comme sa mère à elle, sont aussi la deuxième fille de la famille. Et c'est ainsi depuis plus de 6 générations. Je suis la première depuis tout ce temps à avoir un garçon, ou devrais-je dire deux garçons. Maintenant, je me dois de t'expliquer la Deuxième prophétie.

Il y a maintenant 6 générations, 2 prophétesses ont, en même temps, énoncé une prophétie à mes ancêtres, là voilà :

 _Deuxième garçon il sera,_

 _Quand l'autre, il aura rencontré_

 _Son mal lui appartiendra_

 _Et l'acteur final en sera changé._

N'ayant pas toutes les données je ne peux l'interpréter, mais parles en à ton parrain et essaye de contacter le professeur Dumbledore afin qu'il t'aide. Surtout, n'en parle à personne d'autre et ne montre pas la lettre, elle te sera précieuse.

Je t'aime très fort de là où je suis,

Ta maman,

Lily. »

Sur un ton légèrement moins tendu, je reprends :

\- Je me souviens de ma surprise ce jour là, comment savait-elle que j'avais 8 ans, et ou j'étais ? Et puisqu'elle était morte, qui me l'avait envoyé ? C'est seulement trois ans après que j'ai compris, quand j'ai découvert le monde de la magie. J'ai alors réellement commencé à croire à cette histoire de prophétie. Quand j'ai su qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait par Hagrid, j'étais profondément choqué et à la fin de l'année, j'avais réussi à interpréter la prophétie. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas faire le lien. Du coup, j'en ai jamais parlé au professeur Dumbledore.

Je fais une pause mais elle m'encourage à poursuivre :

\- Pour à mon parrain, j'ai été surpris et déçu de savoir qu'il n'avait sûrement pas voulu de moi. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, je ne veux même pas le voir. Mais maintenant que la première partie de la prophétie s'est réalisée ... Voilà Hermione, tu sait tout de moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Je souris doucement, Hermione sans questions ça ne serait pas Hermione ! J'acquiesce et elle entame :

\- Tu dis que tu as directement fait le lien, mais le lien avec quoi ?

Ah merde c'est vrai que j'en ai jamais parlé :

\- L'année dernière, quand j'ai touché Quirell possédé par Voldemort, j'ai entendu la prophétie qui nous liait. En entier. Et elle ne concernait pas seulement ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'avais un an. Quand j'avais la pierre et qu'il a voulu me toucher, j'ai tenté de le repousser avec mes mains et là, j'ai entendu la prophétie dans ma tête.

Ayant peur d'être entendu, je me rapproche d'Hermione et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

\- Mais alors … commence Hermione à qui il n'a pas fallu 30 secondes pour faire le lien, alors …

\- Oui Hermione, Maël est celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Il vous plaît mon Harry ? Des réclamations, des questions ?**

 **l'anonym**


End file.
